Our Life
by SYKYShippers
Summary: gak pinter bikin summary, yang suka silahkan baca aja. ini ff perbaikan dari FF dengan judul yang sama yang ngerasa WonSung shipper, ayo baca jangan lupa Review-nya d


**My Life + Your Life = Our Life**

**Authors : SYKYShippers ( ilovejongwoonie)**

**Cast: Siwon, Yesung, Kyuhyun, Heechull, Hangeng, Yunho, Jaejoong, etc**

**Pairing: udah bisa tebak kan?**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Family.**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rate: T ajalah, Kimy masih belum pandai membuat cerita ber-rate-kan(?) M, hehehe ^^v**

**Disclaimer: cerita ini murni dari pikiran Kimy sendiri, ya walaupun alur ceritanya sudah sering di temukan dimana-mana, hehehe ^^v GS buat yang UKE... yang kagak suka kagak usah baca 6^^**

**"..." = Talk**

**'...'= Mind**

**Tan Yesung. **Putri tunggal pasangan Tan Hangeng dan Kim Heechull. Cantik, Pintar, namun sangat amat polos, membuat orang tua dan juga 2 saudara sepupunya sangat protektif terhadapnya. Karena ke-over protektif-an kedua sepupunya pula ia pernah menjalani Backstreet dengan Siwon yang ternyata Calon Tunangannya.

**Jung Siwon.** Putra tunggal pasangan Jung Yunho dan Park Jaejoong. Tampan, Pintar, sedikit –banyak- Prevert, idola wanita yang ada di sekolahnya. Pernah menjalani bacstreet dengan Yesung karena ke-over protektifan kedua sepupu Yesung sebelum Ia tau bahwa Yesung tunangannya. Ia juga punya 3 Sepupu yang selalu membantunya mendekati Yesung.

**Kim Junsu. **Sepupu Yesung, imut, polos tapi tidak sepolos Yesung. Dia menjadi icaran seorang park YooChun yang merupakan sepupu Siwon. Ia juga yang membantu Kibum memikirkan ide-ide jahil untuk mengerjai Choi Siwon dkk.

**Kim Kibum. **Sepupu Yesung, manis, pintar, kakak dari Kim Junsu. Saat di Sekolah, IQ 121-nya sering sekali ia gunakan untuk mengerjai seorang Choi Siwon dkk. Dia menjadi incaran Kyuhyun yang merupakan sepupu Siwon.

**Park Yoochun. **Sepupu Siwon, Cassanova. Menyukai Junsu. Prevertnya satu 2 tingkat diatas Kyuhyun, Changmin, dan Siwon. Senang sekali menggoda Junsu.

**Park Kyuhyun. **Sepupu Siwon, maniak game, menyukai kibum, Kembarannya Changmin. jika kibum menggunai IQ 121-nya untuk mengerjai dia dan sepupunya yang lain, tapi Kyuhyun sebaliknya ia bersama Changmin menggunakan IQ 121 mereka untuk membalas Kibum dan Junsu serta membatu Siwon dan Yesung.

**Park Changmin. **Sepupu Siwon, jika Kyuhyun maniak game, ia maniak makanan. Bersama-sama Kyuhyun mencari(?) ide untuk membalas Kibum dan Junsu.

**Yesung: 23 Tahun**

**Siwon: 23 Tahun ( lebih tua 3 bulan dari Yesung)**

**Yunho, Hangeng: 47 Tahun**

**Jaejoong, Heechull: 46 Tahun**

**Kyuhyun, Changmin, Junsu: 20 Tahun**

**Kibum: 21 Tahun**

**Yoochun: 22 Tahun**

**The Story**

**ELFCity Apartement**

**13rd Flour, 15th Rooms**

**Seoul, South Korea**

"lalalala... lalalala..." senandung kecil nan merdu itu terlantun dari bibir yeoja manis yang saat ini sedang sibuk berkutat dengan peralatan dapurnya. Namun, lantunan itu terhentibegitu saja ketika lengan kekar milik sang calon suami memeluk erat pinggangnya.

"hyaa~~ Siwonnie, kau tau lengan besar mu itu menganggu, tidak kah kau lihat aku sedang membuat sarapan pagi untukmu?" kata yeoja manis yang biasa dipanggil Yesung itu, sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan Siwon.

"aku melihatnya kok, tapi... saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin sarapan sandwich sungie baby" kata Siwon sambil tersenyum –menyeringai lebih tepatnya kepada Yesung.

"mwo? Bukannya kau biasa sarapan seperti ini setiap pagi?" Tanya Yesung bingung.

"aku bosan... aku ingin sarapan yang lebih special dari biasanya..."

"sarapan special? Tapi apa Wonnie? Ahh aku tau... aku buat kan kau sandwich special wonnie? Eotte? Tunggu sebentar ne..." kata Yesung sambil berusaha melepaskan lengan Siwon dari tubuhya.

"bukan sarapan itu baby..."

"lalu ap... hmppp... hmpppp... hhmppp..." belum selesai yesung bertanya, Siwon sudah membugkam bibir Yesung dengan bibirnya.

Setelah puas mencium bibir calon 'istri'nya itu, Siwon langsung lari menghindar sebelum terkena amukan dari Yesung.

"hhh... hhh... hhh... Jung Siwonn~~~ nan niga silh-eo ~~~" teriak Yesung saat siwon lari.

"nado saranghae~~ baby~~" teriak Siwon dari kejauhan.

"Wonnie, kemarin mommy bertanya kapan kita akan pergi ke butik, mommy bilang jasmu dan gaunku sudah 85% jadi." Tanya Yesung di sela sarapan mereka.

"aigoo~~ bagaimana jika nanti saat makan siang saja? Aku akan menjemput mu." Jawab Siwon sambil menyesap kopinya.

"umm, ya sudah lagi pula hari ini jadwal ku kosong. Oh iya, jemput aku di rumah saja ya..."

"lho? Kenapa? Biasanya kan kau ada di cafe jika jadwalmu kosong..."

"umm, aku ingin bersantai-santai saja di rumah, lagi pula sudah ada Changminie dan Kyunie yang menjaga disana."

"ya sudah. Tepat jam 12 aku akan menjemputmu. Kalau begitu, Aku pergi ne baby, hati-hati di rumah." Kata Siwon sambil pamit kepada Yesung, tak lupa ia mencium kening dan bibir sang calon istrinya itu sekilas.

"ne... kau juga, hati-hati di jalan. Jangan lupa pasang headset mu saat menyetir ne " balas Yesung seraya merapikan Jas calon suaminya.

'Aigoo~~ Tan Yesung bagaimana kau bisa lupa kalau isi kulkas di rumah ini sudah menipis? Aissshhh jinjja!' rutuk Yesung kepada dirinya sendiri.

Drttt... drttt.. drttt...

Mommy's Calling

"yeoboseyo?"

"chagi, kau ada dimana?" Tanya sang Mommy kepada Yesung

"aku di rumah mommy, wae? Kalau mommy ingin mengingatkan masalah gaun, tenang saja aku sudah mengatakannya kepada Siwonnie/" Jawab Yesung sekenanya.

"astaga Kim Yesung, kau tak tau sedang berbicara dengan siapa hah? Aigoo~~ apa salah ku mempunyai anak yang selalu berkata kasar saat menjawab telpon Ibu mereka sendiri..." Kata ny. Tan mendramatisir.

"hhh... memang ada apa Mommy?"

"sebelum kau kesini, buatkan Mommy jajjangmyeon ne, calon adik mu yang memintanya... hehehe... bye..."

"calon adik? MWO? YAA! Mommy~~ Mommy~~"

'aissshhh... jinjja! bagaimana mungkin? Calon adik? Kenapa harus disaat umurku 21 tahun dan akan menikah baru aku punya adik lagi? Kalo aku yang punya anak sih masih mungkin... hhhhh~~ astaga... aku kan harus ke minimarket... ck gara-gara Mommy aku jadi lupa deh'

'semuanya sudah beres... tinggal menunggu siwonie saja...' Yesung terkekeh melihat semua yang sudah selesai ia kerjakan.

**Tettt... tetttt... tettt...**

Suara bel pintu menggema di apartementnya

'ahh~ itu pasti siwon...' pikir Yesung sambil mengambil semua yang sudah ia siapkan.

**Tetttt... tettt... tetttt... tetttt... tettttt... tetttttttttt...**

"Tungguuuuuuu~~~" teriak Yesung dari dalam, sembari berlari menuju pintu membawa barang-barangnya.

"kenapa lama sekali, chagi?" Tanya Siwon kepada Yesung yang sudah lama menunggunya membukakan pintu.

"aku menyiapkan ini, wonnie~~" jawab Yesung sambil menunjukkan rantang yang sudah ia isi dengan makanan yang sudah ia masak tadi.

"oh... ya sudah... kajja..." ajak Siwong sambil membantu Yesung membawa salah satu rantang yang Yesung bawa.

Setelah mengunci pintu apartement mereka pergi menuju Butik milik Ny. Tan.

Mereka pun sampai di butik Ny. Tan.

"Wonnie, kau turun lebih dulu saja? Eomma Jung dan Mommy sudah di atas." Kata Yesung saat mereka akan turun.

"lalu kau chagi?" Tanya Siwon kepada Yesung.

"aku akan membawa turun makanan itu dulu, Wonie."

"sudah, ayo kita bawa sama-sama."

"oh, ne..." Mereka pun keluar memasuki butik.

"ah... Nona Yesung, anda dan Tuan Siwon sudah di tunggu oleh Sajangnim di atas."

"baik, Oh iya tolong siapkan ini ya, bawa ke atas kalau sudah siap."

"baik, Nona."

"Wonnie, kau duluan saja ke atas ne, aku masih mau ke kamar kecil." Jelas Yesung menyuruh Siwon untuk mendahuluinya.

"bagaimana kalau aku antar saja, baby? Heumm?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada seduktif.

Pletakkk...

"Wonniee Preverttt~~~ /" Yesung bergerak cepat menuju kamar kecil membuat Siwon terkekeh melihat kelakuan calon istri-nya tersebut.

**Siwon POV**

"Annyeong... Eomma, Mommy..." sapa ku kepada Ibu dan Calon Ibu Mertuaku.

"Annyeong... Lho, Wonie... mana Yesung? Katanya kalian pergi bersama." Tanya Eomma Tan, saat ia melihat ku masuk sendirian ke ruangannya.

"ah... itu, dia sedang ke kamar kecil... kami berpisah di lantai bawah tadi." Jelas ku kepada Eomma Tan.

"Mommy~~~~" pekik seorang anak kecil skitar 4 tahun yang aku tidak kenal masuk bersama Appa Tan. What? Wait... anak kecil bersama Appa Tan? Setau ku, Yesung tidak punya adik, atau pun Sepupu yang masih kecil, apalagi keponakan. Karena Ia anak satu-satunya dan sepupu-sepupunya pun belum ada yang menikah.

"jangan menatap seperti itu, Wonnie... kau membuatnya tak nyaman." Kata Mommy mengagetkan lamunan ku.

"Ne, kau pasti penasaran kan, siapa dia..." sambung Appa Tan.

"Ne, dia anak siapa Appa?" Tanya ku kepada Appa Tan.

"dia anak kami, Won..."

**BRAKKKKKKK... **

**Siwon POV end**

kata-kata Tn. Tan terputus saat mendengar bukaan Pintu dari Yesung yang terkejut mendengar kata-kata dari Tn. Tan yang belum selesai.

"Mwo? Anak Daddy dan Mommy? Aigoo~~~ kalian?" Siwon langsung menarik Yesung untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hei, baby kau bukan preman, mengapa masuk seperti itu? Hemh?" Tanya Siwon, namun Yesung hanya terdiam, Tn. Tan yang tau kenapa Yesung hanya diam langsung menjelaskan.

"Jangan seperti itu chagi, dengarkan dulu cerita Appa, baru kau boleh berkomentar." Jelas Tn. Tan Yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Yesung.

Tn. Tan menjelaskan semuanya. Siwon dan Yesung terkejut saat mendengarkan penuturan Tn Tan, bagaimana Ia mendapatkan anak itu. Orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil, Tn. Tan yang saat kecelakaan itu terjadi tengah melintas dan membawa keluarga itu ke rumah sakit, karena saat Ia melihat keadaan sekitar yang sepi dari lalu-lalang kendaraan, kemudian diberikan amanat oleh kedua orang tua anak itu untuk merawat Taemin –nama anak itu- layaknya anaknya sendiri. Siwon dan Yesung menatap iba ke arah Taemin.

"Aigoo~~ Taemin-ah... sini duduk dekat eonni, dan oppa..." Yesung memanggil anak itu untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Mian haeyo, nado molla man-yag-eiyagi" kata Yesung dengan nada menyesal.

"Uhmm, yeppeun eonni, wae?" Tanya Taemin mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti membuatnya terlihat tampak imut.

"Eo-meo~~ Taemin-ie~~ neomu kyeopta. Jadi Taeminie yang Mommy maksud akan menjadi calon adikku eoh? " Kata Yesung mencubit gemas pipi Taemin. Sedangkan Heechull mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.

"Sudah... sudah... ayo kita makan siang dulu, setelah itu, Kau, Yesung dan Kau, Siwon kalian akan mencoba baju pengantin kalian." Perintah Ny. Tan sambil menunjuk Yesung dan Siwon.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita keruang sebelah, tadi aku sudah minta tolong kepada asisten mommy untuk menyajikannya di ruangan sebelah." Jelas Yesung.

-skip lunch-

"Mommy... Mommy... kalau cudah becal nanti Minnie ingin menjadi yeppeun cepelti Yecung eonni... dan punya cuami yang tampan cepelti Ciwon oppa." kata Taemin dengan mata berbinar-binar saat melihat Yesung yang taampak anggun keluar dengan gaunnya, dan Siwon yang terlihat tampan dengan Jasnya, memang pasangan yang sempurna batin para pelayan yang membantu mereka. Yesung hanya bisa menyembunyikan rona wajahnya dari orang-orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Ne, kalau sudah besar, Taeminie pasti akan cantik tapi tidak seperti Yesung eonni, karena setiap yeoja mempunyai kecantikan yang berbeada – beda." Kata Heechull menjawab pernyataan Taemin.

"Aigoo~~ aku jadi tidak sabar melihat calon menantuku ini bersanding dengan anakku di Altar nanti..." celetuk Tn. Jung yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Jung Yunho Berhentilah menggoda calon menantu mu... lihat wajahnya itu semakin memerah... semakin cantik saja jika melihat wajahnya" ujar Ny. Jung menambahkan. Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Yesung yang malau karena di goda oleh kedua orang tuanya dan juga Taemin yang secara tidak langsung juga ikut andil dalam menggodanya.

"Sudahlah Jung, kalian ini. Tidak terasa ya minggu depan pernikahan kalian akan di gelar, aku akan mengantarkan Yesungie menuju altar. Padahal aku merasa baru saja kemarin aku mengantar uri Yesungie menuju sekolahnya. " kata Hangeng sambil menghela nafas panjang. Yesung yang sudah mengganti gaunnya ke baju yang semula ia pakai langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke pangkuan Hangeng memeluk ayahnya itu dengan manja.

"Ung... Daddy~~" panggil Yesung dengan nada manja.

"Ya baby?" jawab Hangeng sambil mencubit gemas hidung Yesung.

"Cih... kau ini minggu depan akan menikah, tapi masih saja bermanja – manja dengan Daddy-mu. Kau juga Han... terlalu memanjakan dia." cibir Heechull kepada pasangan anak dan daddy di depannya.

"Huu bilang saja Mommy ingin ikut berga..." ucapan Yesug terputus saat Siwon menariknya berdiri.

"Wae?" Tanya Yesung yang kesal karena Siwon menariknya.

"Kau bilang kau tak ada jadwal di kampus, lalu kenapa Yoona tadi menelpon mu dan mengatakan kau ada bimbingan sore ini?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada curiga.

"Ya! m... mwo? Yoo... Yoona menelpon?" kata Yesung smbil menepuk jidatnya.

"ne, apa perlu aku mengulangnya lagi? Yoona tadi menelponmu dan aku yang mengangkatnya, dia berpesan supaya kau segera ke kampus sekarang karena, Choi uisa sudah menunggumu disana." Kata Siwon dengan memasang tampang yang sulit di artikan.

"aigoo~ Choi uisa? Aisshhh kenapa aku harus lupaaa~~" kata Yesung stress sendiri (#plakkk ditabok clouds -.-v)

"ckckck... belum jadi dokter saja kau sudah lupa dengan jadwal mu sendiri, bagaimana nanti jika kau sudah jadi dokter nanti..." ucap Siwon heran. "ya sudah, ayo aku antar ke kampus." Ucap Siwon

"Tapi, antar aku ke rumah dulu, aku ingin mengambil laptopku... oh iya, Taemin, kau mau ikut?" kata Yesung lalu bertanya kepada Taemin.

"ung... Daddy... Mommy... bolehkah Minnie ikut belcama eonni?" Tanya Taemin dengan wajah memohonnya.

"Tentu, chagi... sekalian saja kau kuras dompet mereka..." jawab Heechull dengan nada memprovokasi kepada Taemin.

"pacti (pasti) Mommy... eonni Minnie ingin makan ec klim... boleh? Boleh?" kata Taemin yang langsung di jawab oleh Hangeng.

"Ani baby, kau tidak boleh makan eskrim... dan kalian, awas saja kalau berani memberinya eskrim." Kata Hangeng dengan nada protektif.

"Tenang saja Minie, kita akan makan eskrim yang banyaknanti. Toh, Daddy tidak akan tau kalau nanti kita akan makan eskrim atau tidak." Kata Yesung dengan nada provokatif . LIKE MOTHER LIKE DAUGHTER. :D

"Sudah, cepat sana kalian pergi. Nanti Yesung terlambat lagi." Kata Yunho melerai mereka saat melihat Hangeng yang ingin membalas pernyataan sang anak.

"Annyeong Mommy... :* Annyeong Daddy...:*" kata Taemin sambil mencium pipi kedua orang tua –angkat-nya.

Mereka pun pergi menyisakan 3 orang yang terkekeh melihat seorang diantara mereka sedang merengut kesal.

"aissh... tidak anak, tidak istri, sama saja selalu bisa membalas perkataan ku dan aku yang selalu kalah telak." Sungut Hangeng merutuki nasibnya yang mempunyai istri dan anak yang sama sifatnya. BUAH JATUH TIDAK JAUH DARI POHONNYA. Itulah pepatah kedua yang cocok untuk mengammbarkan pasangan Ibu dan Anak tersebut.

"Hahaha... aku jadi tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana nanti nasib uri Siwonnie dengan sifat Yesung yang satu itu." Kata Yunho tertawa sambil memikirkan nasib anaknya kelak jika sudah menikah dengan calon menantukesayangannya itu.

"tenang saja yeobo... Yesungie dan Siwonnie tidak akan seperti kau dan Hangeng nantinya. Lihat saja bagaimana Yesung yang gugup tadi saat Siwon menghintrogasinya." Celetuk Jaejoong membalas pernyataan sang suami yang ternyata mempunyai sifat yang sama seperti Hangeng, SUAMI TAKUT ISTRI. :D

"Sudahlah menyesal aku membahas ini." Kata Yunho membuat para istri mengeluarkan smirk evil kemenangan mereka.

"Oh iya Han, bagaimana dengan proses pencalonanmu?" Tanya Yunho kepada Hangeng, yang akan mencalonkan dirinya sebagai Presiden Korea Selatan tahun ini.

"sudah 100% tinggal tunggu saja masa kampanye yang akan dilaksanakan 2 bulan lagi." Jawab Hangeng. Mereka pun terlarut dalam obrolan yang sudah dibagi menjadi 2 kelompok. Kelompok pertama para istri dan kedua kelompok para suami.

**SEMETARA ITU...**

**Handle& Gretel Cafe**

"Yak! PARK CHANGMINNN! Kau ingin membuat eonni ku bangkrut, eoh?" teriak seorang yeoja, sebut saja(?) Kim Junsu dengan lengkingan suara yang amat sangat indah namun bisa membuat telinga kita terganggu.

"Baby, bisakah kau kecilkan suara mu itu, kau membuat pelanggan kita ketakutan..." kata Yoochun mencoba menenangkan Junsu-nya.

"ne Su-ie, kau baru saja datang, sudah ingin membuat pelanggan kita kabur... " kata Kibum sambil mengeluarkan deathglare andalannya.

"eonni~~ bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkan si food monster ini makan sebanyak itu? Aigoo Park Changmin, aku tidak bisa membayangkan sebesar apa perut mu itu... ckck" sungut Junsu melihat Changmin yang masih santai menyantap makanannya.

"hei, tadi Yesung eonni menelpon dia bilang dia akan singgah di cafe sebentar, dan kalian tau?" ucap Kibum namun di putus oleh junsu.

"aku tidak tau eonni..." **#PLETAKKK... **"appo~ eonni~" junsu merengut saat kibum memukul kepalanya.

"makanya jangan langsung potong pembicaraan orang jika orang itu belum selesai berbicara!" kata Kibum dengan nada kesal "Mwoya? Kau mau menjawab ku pukul lagi kepala mu!" sambung kibum saat ia melihat junsu akan membuka mulutnya, sedangkan junsu hanya menunduk sambil merutuki nasib. 'kenapa aku bisa mempunyai eonni seperti dia...'

"sampai mana aku tadi?" "ahh.. ya... kalian tau, saat ia menelpon tadi, aku mendengar suara anak kecil." Ucapan kibum kembali terputus ketika 4 orang yang ada didekatnya berteriak terkejut. "WHATTTTTTT?!"

**TBC**

**nah loh... pada kaget tuh ngedenger cerita kibum... kira-kira apa yaa yang direncanain WonSung couple buat ngerjain sepupu-sepupu mereka?**

**Kimy butuh banget review dari kalian... kimy tunggu lho tanggepan kalian~~ ^^d**


End file.
